


【225】轮毂（番外纯车）

by Chasmflay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Summary: 两年前十七岁的维特尔赢得了马拉松长跑比赛，他希望他年长的爱人简森·巴顿能给他一些奖励。
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【225】轮毂（番外纯车）

简森·巴顿把他微醺的年轻的恋人从车上扶下来，半拖半抱着他往酒店楼上走。这一路上维特尔很不安分，两只手勾着他的脖子不说，还一个劲傻笑着往他怀里钻。男孩儿毛绒绒的像兔子软毛似的金发就蹭在他的下巴上，简森深吸了一口气，索性把维特尔扛起来直奔五楼房间，一直到打开门将他扔在床上才松了口气。

维特尔躺在床上也不老实，翻个身就要爬起来。简森刚返身关上门，就立刻疾走了两步把维特尔摁回床上去。他没有来得及开灯，整间房间里只有落地窗外明亮的月光，勾勒在维特尔年轻的脸上，将他的并不算格外英俊五官勾勒得分外暧昧。

男孩儿上身的黑色马拉松比赛服几乎完全扯开了，露出紧绷在他胸膛下方心跳检测仪器的深色带子。简森的视线就顺着那比赛服银色的拉链向下望过去，从被带子深勒出明显耸立起来的胸膛，一直到淹没在紧身衣裤内的腹肌轮廓——简森无法自控地伸手过去，将维特尔的比赛服解开更多，直到将他上半身剥得完全赤裸，才意识到自己在做什么。

“塞比……塞巴斯蒂安？”简森的手心贴着德国人的小腹，那里还有些汗水，摸起来又软又热，“我记得你还没到可以喝酒的年纪吧？”

金发男孩儿本来还在试图翻身，听到他这么说就生起气来。他侧过去伸出手拽住简森的领子，一下就把他拉近过来，那双漂亮得仿佛水玻璃似的蓝眼睛就紧紧地盯着他：“在德国，我们十六岁就可以喝酒，简森——我都满十七岁了。”

简森其实没有注意到他在反驳什么，他们离得太近了，有淡淡的酒精味道胡乱喷洒在简森的面上，而就在他眼前，维特尔因为饮酒而泛红的嘴唇正开合着，吐出些不愿被他年长的爱人当做小孩的抗议。

简森的喉结上下吞咽，他想亲吻维特尔，含着他的嘴唇将舌尖舔进他口腔里，吮吸他的唇舌，剥夺他的呼吸，直到他胸膛上的心跳检测仪发出滴滴的警报声才肯罢休。但他不能这么做，按照德国的法律，十七岁的维特尔还未成年，尽管他们之间有些什么，但最后这步鸿沟，简森一直在克制着自己不要跨越过去。

维特尔嘟嘟囔囔抗议了半天，见简森只是发呆，完全没有回答他的意思，便生起气来，耍小孩子脾气似的撅着嘴，伸出手轻轻掐着简森的脸颊。“简森，简森——”维特尔喊他，把他那满头柔软的金发拨弄得乱七八糟，近乎撒娇道，“亲我嘛，我今天拿了马拉松长跑的……嗯，亚军。”

简森简直要被他逗笑了，他安抚性地亲了亲维特尔的额头：“很厉害，让我印象深刻，塞比。不过我都不知道你要转行去做长跑运动员，不打算继续开车了？”

“当然要继续开车，”维特尔哼哼着，“我还要进F1，我还要拿世界冠军。简森，我要拿冠军。”

简森简直爱死了维特尔说这话的神情：男孩儿蓝色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，几乎分辨不出他到底是醉了还是醒着。亿万星河在他眼中流淌，那简直是神明的手笔，只写满了梦想、期待和永远不会放弃的坚定。

等简森意识到的时候，他已经在亲吻维特尔了。他的嘴唇紧紧地贴过去，热度从维特尔的双唇上传来，然后他向下探出舌尖，就像他刚刚梦寐以求那样加深了这个吻。

维特尔完全没有反抗，或者说他简直顺从得反常。男孩儿的舌尖老老实实地笨拙地卷着他的舌尖，任凭他将自己亲吻到气喘吁吁的程度，甚至还要把自己的双腿往简森的腰间勾，那双眼睛又期待又渴望地看着他年长的恋人：“……简森？”

简森深深地吸了口气，一手贴在维特尔胸膛上，一手隔着运动裤按在男孩儿胯间，他能听到自己的声音带着情欲的沙哑：“你还有一次机会，塞巴，你可以拒绝我，我保证……”

“简森，”维特尔打断了他的话，他伸出手按在简森贴着他胸膛的那只手上，因为亲吻而有些红肿的嘴唇弯起来，“操我。”

简森没有再忍耐。他立刻将维特尔翻了个身，连体的马拉松比赛服正面的拉锁已经拉开，很容易就能向下剥开，直露出维特尔光溜溜的屁股——简森看着那两团充满弹性的软肉，简直又喜又气，张开手指在维特尔臀肉上用力拍了一巴掌：“小王八蛋，你跑步的时候都不穿内裤？”

维特尔被他拍得浑身一颤，趴在床上还要扭头过来，满脸写着委屈：“连体运动服很舒服……内裤会摩擦，跑久了很痛。”简森翻了个白眼，简直要被他气到，扶着男孩儿趴在他腿上，巴掌倒是扬起来，又用了些力气拍打男孩儿柔软的臀瓣，接二连三发出啪啪的声响：“所以你就光着屁股跑完了全程？你知不知道有多少人在盯着你看，塞巴斯蒂安？还是说你就期待被这么看，那些陌生人的狂热视线能让你觉得爽？”

维特尔没想到简森会这么对待他，也没想到他一贯温柔幽默的恋人会说出这种话来，几乎立刻就红了满脸。他浑身都因为疼痛和羞耻发着抖，想张嘴反驳什么，但支吾着说不出完整的单词来，反倒是被拍打着发出吃痛的喘息和求饶声。

但简森没有停下来，维特尔呜呜地扭动着臀部，前端的性器反复摩擦着简森大腿上粗糙的布料。随着酒精上涌，疼痛感倒不是那么明显了，过度的羞耻感让金发男孩儿晕乎乎地硬了起来，连双腿都夹紧了一些，求饶的声音带上了些甜腻的呻吟，泪水胡乱从他眼角淌下来：“……简森，不要、不要打了，我好痛……”

简森停了手，因为他发觉维特尔硬了，火热的性器正直挺挺戳着他的腿，这个认知让他格外震惊：“……塞比，你知道你连挨打都能硬起来吗？”维特尔半是清醒半是酒醉，呜呜地呻吟着，湿漉漉的眼睛抬起来，正无比委屈地看着他。

简森抬起手，在他腿上的男孩儿臀肉因为被反复拍打而红肿起来，更衬得周围皮肤白皙得过分。简森分出两根手指放在维特尔唇边，几乎用着命令的口气道：“舔湿他，塞巴。”

维特尔在迷迷糊糊中分辨出了他的指令，就乖乖地张开嘴含住了简森的手指，非常卖力地搅动着舌尖舔舐着他的指节。末了，仍怕自己舔得不够好，维特尔用手勾住简森的手，低下头再细细地舔舐了一圈。

简森的性欲简直要被他认真服务的表情逼疯了，他很快就抽出手指，尝试着插进男孩儿的后穴里。维特尔身体非常放松，简森稍微用了点力气就将手指捅进了那里面，滚烫紧致的肠肉立刻胡乱裹上他的手指。因为有了唾液的润滑，维特尔后穴里面虽然算不得湿润，但也完全不干涩。也不知道是否因为年纪太小，维特尔的穴边几乎没长什么耻毛，因此简森能够清晰地看到维特尔的后穴含着他手指的模样——那么用力地吞吐着，就好像它的主人如此期待着被侵犯。

事已至此，没有任何力量可以阻拦简森操他年轻的恋人了。二十三四岁的年轻人，本就是精力最旺盛的时候，简森换了个姿势，分开维特尔的双腿，然后将自己的性器慢慢挤进了男孩儿被搅弄得一塌糊涂的后穴里。

但简森那个滚烫的部位对于未经人事的维特尔来说还是太大了，仅仅进去了前半部分，维特尔就已经开始发出求饶的呻吟声，后穴吃力地痉挛着，几乎要把简森从他身体里挤出去。只是这种有规律的收缩几乎让简森舒服得眼冒金星，有那么几秒钟他几乎就想这么不管不顾撞进男孩儿身体里算了，但他到底还是克制住了自己的欲望。简森一边伸手过去抱住德国男孩，将双手揉搓在维特尔胸膛的软肉上，一边就着这个深度小心地抽插起来，每次只顶进前半部分就缓缓拔出，让维特尔有机会适应他的长度和节奏。

喝了酒的德国少年在这样被侵犯的性事里愈发迷糊，他生理性的眼泪流个不停，但胸膛和乳头被揉搓碾压的快感直往他脊背上流淌，后穴也鼓鼓涨涨地填充起来，这让他摩擦在酒店床单上的性器吐出几滴透明的液体。“简森，”维特尔胡乱喊着这个单词，“简森……”

等到感觉维特尔的后穴已经开拓得差不多了，简森才将金发男孩儿翻了个身，正对上维特尔晕乎乎的目光。他一边亲吻着少年通红的嘴唇，一边缓慢地、坚定地将性器顶进了维特尔身体深处。

他进得太深了，维特尔本吞下了他大半个膨胀的部位，但到后面就开始呻吟哭叫起来：“简森，你太大了……不要、啊！”男孩儿的喘息简直是最强的催情药剂，简森扶着维特尔的腰，一下就撞到了最深处，只感觉那柔软的肠道都被他硬生生戳开，直撞到一片软中带硬的区域，粘腻的感觉包裹着简森的顶端，带来令人头晕目眩的快感。

但维特尔却被这一下搞得浑身颤栗，他扶着自己的小腹胡乱蹬了蹬腿，满脸都是湿漉漉的泪痕，连声音都变得又柔软又惊慌：“我、好酸，简森，不要……太深了，我感觉好怪……”简森却按着他的手，让他慢慢感觉那重重捅进他身体深处的性器。维特尔只觉得自己手心下是小腹里被撑起的柔软皮肤，而肠道里却裹着那不讲道理的灼热，次次抽插都带来酸胀酥麻的快感，让他的背脊都因为过度刺激而弯曲起来。

简森抱着维特尔的腰身，循着那个让维特尔惊慌失色的部位，开始了时深时浅的撞击。维特尔哪里经受过这样的性爱，深时顶得他小腹酸麻，性器不受控制地乱淌淫汁；浅时又让他后穴紧缩，只渴望再来一次更深的撞击。循环不过几十次，维特尔就哎的一声，攥紧了简森的手腕，双腿抽搐着射了出来。

这次高潮并不完全，维特尔发着抖，只觉得小腹酸胀得厉害，却还想要更多。于是男孩儿伸出手勾着简森的肩膀，带着哭腔喊他：“简森，操我……求你了，操我。”

简森没再忍耐，他抱起了金发男孩儿，换了个更方便的姿势，开始用力地撞击起来。维特尔仍是哭叫，简森的侵犯让他舒服到丢盔卸甲，在男人手心里又高潮了一次，连带着整个后穴都痉挛着，竟也分泌出好多润滑的肠液，带出了一阵噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声。简森哪会因为他又高潮了一次就放过他，躺过去抱着男孩儿换了个平躺后入的姿势，让维特尔大大分开双腿，后穴毫无抵抗力地衔住英国人的性器，又被噗嗤一声撞到了最深处。

酒精和性爱带来的快感淹没了维特尔的大脑，让他没有任何反抗地被摆出各种各样的姿势晕乎乎地挨操。等到快感再一次累积到头，维特尔哭喊着求饶，但前端又被逼出一股稀薄的精水，湿淋淋地喷洒在床单和他自己的大腿上。

“不做了，简森，我不做了……”维特尔几乎睁不开眼睛，双手推拒着简森在他体内发泄之后的第二次侵犯，胡乱地蹬着双腿。但他又被简森分开膝盖摁在床上，毫不客气地撞进身体深处柔软的敏感带上，泪水连带肠液一下就喷涌出来，带着他有气无力的沙哑呻吟：“啊、啊……简森、求你，啊！我不做了……嗯、停下、停下，不要了，求你……简森，啊！”

简森·巴顿拔出了自己的性器，却又抱起了在他怀里软成一团的维特尔，面对床边的柜子用手指分开那湿淋淋的灌满了精液和淫水的后穴，那里因为过度摩擦泛着红肿，肠肉惊恐地痉挛着：“塞比，你能承受的，你是我最爱的、最淫荡的小婊子。”维特尔哪里听过这样的话，过度的羞耻感让他浑身都痉挛起来，但简森却还没有放过他，竟然又一次分开他的双腿，将性器猛地撞进了他酸痛的身体深处。

维特尔被这一下撞得彻底失去了对身体的控制，他忽的发出一声濒死般的喘息声，小腹一紧，大量尿液从他的性器里喷涌而出，喷溅到床单、地板、床头柜子，以及上面摆着的巴顿的头盔上。但维特尔完全没意识到自己已经失禁，他身体一软，歪着脑袋靠在简森怀里，晕了过去。

简森倒是没想到自己会把人做晕过去，先是愣了一下，把维特尔放在床上亲了亲，确认他呼吸平稳，身体没有状况后才松了口气。他不想在这里停下，就走到旁边去喝了口水，又含着一口回来，慢慢渡给维特尔。随后抬起男孩儿的一条腿，再一次将性器顶进了他彻底失去了抵抗的后穴里。

夜还足够长，而简森是个非常有耐心的车手。


End file.
